The present invention relates to a multi-player game using a virtual ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-player game that can be played using apparatus including wireless mobile terminals operating in a wireless telecommunications system.
Various multi-player games using wireless apparatus have been proposed. These multi-player games typically operate, for example, using infrared transmission and receiving devices that are primarily provided for simulating the shooting of other players or objects. Infrared light transmitted from one such wireless game apparatus (light gun) may strike a target which includes an infrared detector for detecting when the infrared light strikes the target and an infrared transmitter for signaling to the light gun and other apparatus that the infrared from the light gun has hit the target. Typical of such games is xe2x80x9claser tagxe2x80x9d.
Various apparatus have been proposed regarding infrared data transmission systems, game apparatus and light guns. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,841; 3,870,305; 4,426,662; and 4,799,683.
However, such apparatus may not encourage a significant amount of physical exertion on the part of the players or interaction among the players when the object of the game is to strike a non-moving target. Further, such apparatus require that each of the players to be fitted with special custom apparatus specifically designed to interact with each other to effect the game play. This is particularly inherent in games such as laser tag. Still further, such apparatus do not transmit as part of the infrared light signal data or information which could, for example, cause the target to perform particular operations such as displaying a display the data or information included in the infrared light signal.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for conducting multi-player games in a wireless telecommunications system including a wireless telecommunications network which communicates with a plurality of mobile terminals using radio signals, wherein objects of the games are accomplished by passing a virtual ball between the mobile terminals. In the present invention, passing of the virtual ball between the mobile terminals is accomplished using apparatus included in each mobile terminal, the wireless telecommunications network and/or short range radio apparatus.
In the present invention, the virtual ball could, for example, be passed between mobile terminals by infrared (IR) transmission from IR apparatus included as part of each mobile terminal, by a call being placed between mobile terminals through the wireless telecommunications network, by a Short Message Service (SMS) message which is transmitted by a Short Message Service Center (SMSC) of the wireless telecommunications system or by short range radio apparatus which operates according to, for example, the Bluetooth standard.
According to one embodiment of the present invention when the virtual ball is passed between mobile terminals by IR transmission, a first signal including the virtual ball is transmitted from a first mobile terminal to a second mobile terminal representing the virtual ball being passed from the first mobile terminal to the second mobile terminal. In response to receipt of the first signal in the second mobile terminal, a second signal is sent from the second mobile terminal to the first mobile terminal indicating that the virtual ball has been caught. In response to receipt of the second signal in the first mobile terminal, a third signal is sent from the first mobile terminal to the second mobile terminal including an activation code for activating the virtual ball. In response to receipt of the third signal in the second mobile terminal, a fourth signal is sent from the second mobile terminal to the first mobile terminal acknowledging receipt of the activation code and indicating that the second mobile terminal is now in possession of the virtual ball. Thereafter, in the second mobile terminal the virtual ball is activated using the activation code.
It should be noted that the passing of the virtual ball by IR transmission may not necessarily require that wireless telecommunications mobile terminals be used. Any terminal having IR transmission and receiving apparatus would accomplish the goals of the game.
The virtual ball being passed between the mobile terminals could, for example, be a ball used in a multi-player game having a goal used for scoring. In such a game, the virtual ball can be passed between mobile terminals using the IR apparatus included in each of the mobile terminals. Opposing players could block the passing of the ball using their bodies or other means. One of the mobile terminals can be used as a goal and points are scored by transmitting the virtual ball from the mobile terminal of a player to the goal.
Initiation of game play could occur by randomly selecting a mobile terminal and passing the virtual ball to the selected mobile terminal from a server in the telecommunications system using a call, a SMS message, IR transmission or short range radio signal.
The virtual ball could, for example, include the rules or other information concerning the game and/or data or information such as advertising or promotional offers which are to be viewed or taken advantage of by the players. The data or information contained in the virtual ball could, for example, be automatically displayed on the display of the mobile terminal of the player receiving the virtual ball.
When the virtual ball includes such data or information, the object of the game could be to pass the virtual ball to another player within a preset period of time. By passing the virtual ball to another player within the preset period of time the player could win, for example, promotional items such a discount on the purchase of a product or service being advertised.